Obsession
by pellyeve93
Summary: Flandre is obsessed with her big sister. Slight remisaku and onesided remiflan oneshot.


She had been making that same trip for weeks and weeks now. She made that trip so often now that walking in the darkness didn't even affect her any more. In fact, she could probably do it with her eyes closed by now.

Flandre was doing it now; walking the somewhat short distance between the basement and her sister's bedroom. She carefully made her way up the large, huge staircase, holding onto the banister with both hands so she wouldn't trip. Once she was finally at the top, she quickly tiptoed across the landing's carpeted floor and pressed herself against a wall.

If anyone caught her doing this... Flandre couldn't even imagine the kind of trouble she would get it in.

The vampire continued walking along the wall until she finally found it; the door with the light creeping out from underneath it. The same door Flandre had been sitting beside with her ear pressed right up against it for months now, just listening.

Listening to those oh so lovely sweet sounds that her big sister made.

Pleasuring herself to those beautiful noises.

Flandre couldn't remember how it had started or even when it had started, but if one thing was for sure it was that she was obsessed.

Completely and utterly obsessed with her sister.

It wasn't just admiration, or even a simple crush. Flandre hung onto Remilia's every word, thought about her all the time, constantly fantasized about her. Remilia was the only person she cared about. Flandre didn't need anyone else but her sister.

This little habit of sneaking out of the basement to come upstairs and get off to the sound of Remilia and her maid, Sakuya, having sex started up around the same time Flandre began taking some of her sister's things; things she wouldn't notice were gone. It started out as the cutlery Remilia ate with, then the teacups she drank from, then her hairbrush, then some of her clothes, then her pillow and then the thing Flandre favoured and cherished most: her underwear.

Flandre sat down beside the door and pressed herself up against it, only focusing on the sound of her sister's moans of pleasure. She didn't even need to see what was happening. She could already vividly imagine how Remilia would like at that moment, her eyes shut, her normally perfectly kept hair messy, a deep blush spreading across her flawless pale skin.

Flandre shifted into a more comfortable position, making sure she was still able to hear everything that was going on in the room next to her, before sliding her hand into her panties and slowly beginning to finger her clit, rubbing that loose piece of flesh between her index and middle fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, pretending that it was actually Remilia's hand that was pleasuring her and not her own.

"Remi..." Flandre whispered quietly to herself. Even just saying Remilia's name turned her on. It was such a pretty, elegant name, just perfect for her sister.

She could hear the moans coming from the bedroom getting louder and louder now, the creaking of the bed becoming more prominent. Flandre was having a hard time holding back her _own _moans as she quickened the speed her fingers were moving at.

"Oh~! Sakuya!"

The vampire abruptly stopped her hand's actions as she felt a pang of jealously upon hearing her sister say Sakuya's name like that. _She_ wanted to be the one who made Remilia make those adorable sounds. She wanted Remilia to say _her_ name like that.

Ignoring that sudden interruption, Flandre rested her head against the door again and continued fingering her clit. The noises coming from Remilia's room had quieted down now, and Flandre guessed that her sister must have finished before her. All she could hear now was heavy breathing and a muffled, whispered conversation.

Flandre suddenly gasped as her fingers brushed over that one certain sensitive spot. She bit down on her lip again, praying that no one heard anything. Her fingers brushed over that spot once again, sending her over the edge, her back arching and her breathing becoming heavier. Flandre forced herself to relax and steadied her breathing as she pulled her hand out of her panties and clawed at the wall to help pull herself up. She didn't know what time it was, but she knew Sakuya would be leaving her sister's room shortly, so she had to get back to the basement before that.

Pressing herself against the wall once again, Flandre slowly and clumsily made her way back to the staircase. Her legs still felt weak and she wished she'd given herself more time to recover from her orgasm, instead of just forcing herself up right after it.

But she couldn't take any risks.

She stumbled down the stairs and quickly but quietly walked back to the basement. The second she opened the basement's door, she threw herself down the small flight of stairs and ran to her bed.

Flandre always felt extremely paranoid after she did ... _that_.

Taking one last look around, Flandre rolled off her bed and onto the floor, reaching under her bed for those boxes. They were the boxes she used to store all the things she'd taken from her sister. Every single night she'd take them out of their hiding place, just to look at their contents. She opened each of the boxes and laid each object down in a circle around her with extreme care. This was the only way she could ever even _pretend _she was close to Remilia.

That little collection that she surrounded herself with every night.

Every single one of those conversations she wrote down.

Even if they only barely subdued the sadness of her unrequited love, they'd never be enough.

This collection wasn't the real thing. It wasn't Remilia. Remilia was perfect but... this collection wasn't.

Her collection was incomplete. Incomplete was imperfect.

And Flandre didn't like imperfect things.

* * *

(A/N:) Found this hiding in my doc manager. I wrote it about a month ago and never got round to posting it. Been a while since I did some good ole yandere.


End file.
